User blog:MoviemakerMichael3c7/A Skrall of the Sands Part 2
(Note: This is a non-canon fan fiction story that I have had in my head for months. So, after discovering the blogs I decided to write it here..) The Vorox slowly aproached me hissing and growling. After noting how he had flung those last two....unfortunate Skrall, I was sure he would have no regret in doing the same to me.This is my story, and I am Skrallix. If you have just found this, my second tablet and have no idea what I am speaking of go find my first tablet and READ IT! Now where was I...oh yes. These were the days of old. The days when I was just another Skrall. However, on this day in particular I was very sure it would be my last. My task of bringing our horrible smelling and even more foul looking rations to my barracks had seemed simple enough a short time ago. That was before I had run into a problem. A Vorox. Not the best thing I could have found. Already this particular Vorox had defeated four of my fellow Skrall warriors. They hadn't been killed only......badly injured. And I was next. The Vorox was closing in. As I prepared to fight him I already knew I could not fight him any better than my now fallen comrades. Then I got an idea. The rations. Certainly the Vorox was hungry, perhaps he would appriciate that disgusting slop much better than any Skrall would. So I tried it. I gently put down my sword and shield and lifted a bowl of rations toward the Vorox. He stopped growling for a moment and sniffed and the bowl. Then he started eating the bowls green contents happily. After he finished the first bowl I offered him a second. He seemed to enjoy that one as much as he had the first. He was just starting his third bowl when a troop of Rock Agori and Warrior Class Skrall aproached from the hall that the Vorox had been in only moments ago. The Vorox saw them and decided to leave. But not before grabbing a fourth bowl for his escape and hissing a friendly Vorox "farewell" at me. Then he took off down the hallway behind me. On that day, there were four Skrall in my barracks who were not very fond of me. Four hungry Skrall. Four hungry, and angry Skrall. Four hungry,angry, and strong Skrall that happened to be very good at convicing me to do things. They laid out my choices bluntly , I could go into the mess hall and steal some more rations, or be Spikit food. I decided to steal some more rations. As I walked down the hallway that led to the mess hall I wondered, how could I steal more rations? I glanced up at the ceiling and never noticed the Rock Agori ahead of me also staring up. That is until I tripped over him. "What!? What are you doing out of your barracks Agori? ", I questioned. "I...well, hey! Why are you out of your barracks?" ,he replied. "Never mind that", I said,"I have something to urgent to attend to. What about you?" "Well, I'm looking for a Vorox that I accidently released. Have you seen him?'' "A VOROX!', I roared," Oh yes I've seen a Vorox, there was the one that I ran into earlier today that NEARLY KILLED ME!!" And it was because of the Vorox that I was on my way to steal rations just then. But now it appeared that this pesky Agori was the cause of my problems. Suddenly I got an idea. " Agori, I have a deal to make with you. You help me with my problem and in return........I won't pummel you into the dust."'' "So, what's the plan?" I rolled my eyes. Of all the foolish Agori to be dumb enough to release a Vorox, this one was the most talkative. " I don't HAVE a plan, besides avoiding being Spikit food, Agori.", I replied. "My name is Sukata, and if you don't have a plan I'll make one." And he did. His plan was to sneak into the hall in a small wagon, go to the giant stew pot without any of the cooks noticing us and scooping out some extra rations. "This is suicide......Sukata" "You finally remembered my name, and no it's not. We'll be fine." Somehow we did manege to sneak by the cooks in the mess hall and into the cooking room without being seen. That was one of the easier tasks. Next I gathered six ration bowls (Two extra bowls for Sukata and I of course. I did not plan to go through with this scheme without....compensation.) and went to the great stew pot. The smell was horrid. Sukata and I held our breath as we scooped out six bowls worth of "stew". After getting it and placing it in our cart we noticed something. Across the room was what appeared to be the Leader Class Skrall's meals. And they actually looked good! More than that, they smelled great too! Then our luck ran out. From inside the mess hall I heard the cooks wake up and begin talking with someone. HIDE!!, I quietly hissed at Sukata. He got the idea and we both quickly scaned the room for a good hiding spot. The voices grew closer, we had to hurry. Then Sukata pointed to a cart. "There!" ,he hissed,"It's covered with a cloth! Get in!'' We got inside just in time. The voices we had heard were two Rock Agori that served the Leader Class Skrall's meals. The meals that they were gathering just now. "It will be alright," I wispered to Sukata,"they will get the food and then leave." Suddenly I heard thuds above us on the top of the cart. Then the cart began to move. This was bad. Not only were we stealing food from the mess hall , but now we were being wheeled toward the dining hall of our Leaders who, would likely not be pleased to see us. After a few twists and turns we arrived in a large dining room with the Leaders seated around a long rectangular table. We came to a stop at the edge of the table and heard the Agori removing the food from the top of our cart. I glanced out a tear in the side of the carts cloth and saw we were next to two of the Leaders, Lontius and Tuma. I thought quickly on a way of escape that would result in the least chance of us getting caught. I couldn't think of anything. But somehow Sukata devised another one of his crazed plans. But the worst part was that this time he didn't tell me. Suddenly I felt our cart rolling. Sukata was carefully rolling our cart back toward the hallway! "Hey!, yelled one of the Agori to the other," Grab the cart! It was then that things went wrong. There were two door ways at the end of the dining hall. One led down a hallway, the other, some stairs. Sukata accidently steered us down the stairs. Suddenly we were rolling down a long stairway in an extreamly painfull fall. After a long fall we smashed onto a rocky floor as our cart smashed into peices. Sukata and I painfully rose from the wreackage and instantly began running down the halls. We ran through the labyrinth of halls, passing Agori and Skrall. And finally after a good long run, we arrived at the mess hall once again. The cooks were again sleeping and we easily ran into the cooking room, grabbed our cart and ran back to my barracks just before we were called back out to the Arena for our battle. Sukata and I then had to go our seperate ways but niether of us would soon forget our adventure.'' The arena tournement then continued. I fought even harder this time. (Possibly due to my extra rations.) And after a long fight I made it down to the last thirty, then twenty, then I relized THERE WERE ONLY ELEVEN SKRALL LEFT! I COULD WIN THIS YEAR!! I struck out with even more fury than before. I struck down one Skrall and held off another. Then the final Skrall was struck down! I WAS IN THE TOP NINE!! Then I lost. After making it into the top nine I was struck out by a stronger Skrall that continued on in the tournement. I slunked back to my barracks. Apparently I had been the only one in my barracks to survive. Everyone else was currently off at training. I prefered to be alone right now anyway. After sulking for a few moments I lay on my bunk and fell asleep..... TO BE CONTINUED SOON! Branar Category:Blog posts